Royal Palace of Oz
.]] The '''Royal Palace of Oz' stands in the center of the Emerald City and was built for the Wizard while he ruled there until the long lost Princess Ozma was found and put in her proper place as the rightful ruler of Oz. It is now the official home of Princess Ozma who is an immortal. And is always guarded by the Soldier with the Green Whiskers. Description The Palace is indeed a noble and elegant place, so elegant infact that no other place in the entire world has come close to it's magnificence. The building itself is vast and luxurious in architecture and stands in the exact center of the Emerald City in the land of Oz. It is also the tallest and biggest tower compared to the rest of the city buildings and is decorated and studded in sparkling emeralds and other precious gems. The Palace has dozens of giant crystal chandeliers that light up the long palace hallways brightly. The Palace has giant windows of fine fabric draperies with braided gold or silver tassels. And most of the walls are mirrored as well as the floors which remain spotless. There are velvet sitting chairs, paintings of Oz's history hung up along the walls and tall porcelain vases at every corner holding fresh flower bouquets or long peacock feathers arranged inside. The grand staircase is carpeted thick with velvet and the walkways are of the finest smooth and polished marble. The throne Room is an immense chamber with an extremely high domed roof of stained glass that is beautifully painted. In the throne room there is a grand balcony that looks down on the entire city below. It is made of green marble and wide enough for an orchestra to play lovely music where the royal court of Oz sits. The Royal throne is on a pedestal and has soft cushions and is made of solid gold incrusted with enough precious gems and rare stones to stock a dozen American jewelry stores. At both sides of the great throne there are large cushion pillows placed on the floor, reserved for the beloved Cowardly Loin and his good animal friend the Hungry Tiger. Both are there to sit and protect to guard Princess Ozma from any attack, but it is said that it`s useless because nobody with a beating heart would attack Ozma because all of the people in Oz love and adore her unconditionally. There is also a second little throne chair for her royal highness Dorothy Gale, who Ozma invited to live in Oz forever made her an offical Princess, which stands at Ozma's feet. Another small chair like Dorothy's and also covered in gems, is usually placed below the other two chairs and is reserved for either the Scarecrow or Tin woodman. Two electric fountains are placed in the Palace which spray green colored perfumed water in the air, nearly as high as the arched ceilings. The many gardens on the Palace grounds are surrounded by green marble walls that are richly covered in ivy and vines. It is said that Ozma has her very own rose garden where she goes to meditate and seek peace or spend time with Dorothy, who is also her best friend. The Emerald City of Oz. In her Royal garden, are the most lovliest blossoming flowers that have ever grown and there are luscious fruit that glitters in tress which are as tall as any of the buildings in the Emerald City. At the rear of the palace is a stable decorated with pearls and emeralds, the home of the Sawhorse. Every resident and regular guest has a private apartment suite which contains both a dressing and sitting room. The dressing room is filled with beautiful clothing and accessories of the finest jewlery and a vanity is placed in the middle of the room with creams, powders, hair brushes and purfume or cologne bottles. The sitting roomhas lots of expensive furniture, there are bookshelves filled with hundreds of books on shelves and flowers are placed in all the windows. In the middle of the sitting room is a water fountain of green perfumed water. Delicious cakes and rich treats are laid out on silver or golden platters which are placed with fresh food daily. Dorothy has a suite filled with her hearts desires such as china dolls and books with funny pictures, as do Uncle and Aunt. Who eventually came to live with her permanently in the Palace. In Films The Palace has been adapted on screen in many versions of the Oz stories. Most notably in the 1939 classic The Wizard of Oz. In this version the throne room is all green with a giant organ in the back. The throne chair is placed on a pedestal of many high steps and is in the middle of two green post that shoot smokey fire balls out and into the air. In Disney's 1985 cult classic Return to Oz, the look of the throne room is more faithful to Baum's description of the interior design of mirrored walls and floors and giant chandeliers. In Disney's 2013 movie Oz the Great and Powerful, the look of the throne room changed back to a more closer, almost identical look from the MGM musical. Background In her books, Ruth Plumly Thompson often calls Ozma's palace a "castle" — which is not the same thing. Kenneth Gage Baum gives the royal palace a lightning-powered clock called the Metachron that controls time in Oz. (The Dinamonster of Oz) Category:Locations *